Brave: A Different Story
by GamerGirl21
Summary: This story takes place after Elinor throws Merida's bow into the fire. The suitors are sent on a quest to find her and bring her back. Merida doesn't want to go back and have nothing to do with the suitors. But fate and destiny has other plans for these four. It's what I have imagined the movie to end for Merida to fall in love with one of the suitors. (I don't own anything!)
1. Save the Princess!

**Hi everyone this is my first Brave fanfiction. It's been on my mind for a while, so it might not be so good please cut me some slack. About my fanfiction story **_**The Nobody of the Opera**_** I will continue with it this weekend. Thanks for your support and patience. Rate, Review, and Enjoy! I don't own anything Brave belongs to Disney. (I will be writing this without the Scottish accent to make it easier for me to write.) (The names I picked for Young MacGuffin is Edan, Young Macintosh is Alister, and Wee Dingwall is Finlay.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbroch Castle, Tapestry Room:<strong>

Queen Elinor was kneeling in front of the giant fireplace sobbing as she starred at the chard bow that once belonged to her only daughter, Princess Merida. A while ago they were arguing about the archery contest between the clans MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall. Merida then showed up and shot all three arrows in the center of each target, declaring to shoot for her own hand. Merida ran out of the room when Elinor threw her bow into the fire. Elinor doesn't know how long she had been there but, Fergus came in and quickly went to her side, "Elinor, what's wrong lass, where's Merida?" Slowly, Elinor lifted her head, her eyes distant as she stared at the flames, "She ran away, I threw her bow into the fire and she fled I don't know where..." As she trailed off a guard stormed in, "Your Majesties forgive me for interrupting but, the Princess' horse, Angus is missing!" They both starred at each other then Fergus turned to the guard with a serious expression, "Bring the young lords here at once!" The soldier hurried out the door, not long after Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, and Wee Dingwall came in and stood in front of Fergus. Fergus starred at the three young lords and said, "Merida ran away. I want you three to go out and find her and be armed Mor'du might be lurking in the woods. I don't want Merida to get hurt." One of them spoke up for the rest, "Yes, your Majesty, we will bring the Princess back at all cost." Young Macintosh said with a bow. The other two did the same and they left to the stables, they saddled up their horses grabbed their swords, bows and arrows. They each split up to cover more ground. Since Dumbroch is North, Young MacGuffin went to the West of the Castle, Wee Dingwall to the East of the Castle. The guards suggested checking the South of the Castle, so Young Macintosh decided to go north of the Castle. So they set off on their search for the missing princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the Forest: (Merida)<strong>

Merida was still riding on top of Angus, as she went deeper into the forest. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to be away from it all. The arrange marriage, her family, the clans, and the suitors. As she kept crying while gripping Angus' mane, she suddenly felt a brush against her hair. Merida looked up and saw that the area that Angus is going is very dense, that almost every branch nearly hits her head. Then Merida saw a branch coming straight toward her; she ducked her just in time. She looked back at the branch, but the moment she turned her head back forward another branch came by and hit her head. As she came in contact she fell backwards off Angus, as she fell to the ground she hit her head on a rock. Merida lied there unconscious with Angus nowhere in sight, rain began fall down on the pale princess. But, someone unexpected will soon be her savior and change her life.


	2. Unexpected Hero

**Deep in the Forest: (Young Macintosh POV)**

I pull the hood up on my cloak to shield myself from the rain, after all I would hate for my lovely flowing locks to get drenched. But I knew that wasn't supposed to be important I was to find the Princess, Merida and bring her back to the castle. I sighed as I looked up at the sky thinking back to earlier that day. 'How could she just show up like that and going against tradition, gee she sure is troublesome. When we first meet in the throne room, she didn't even bat an eye, even when I flicked my hair at her. I mean come on; every girl I've ever met would always swoon over me no matter what! This girl is so strange.' My thoughts were cut short when a black and white Clydesdale bolted out of the woods. I calmed my startled horse before climbing off and slowly went up to the Clydesdale, "Whoa…Whoa! Easy boy… easy." The horse began to calm down, to show everything was alright I petted the horse's head and I remembered that the guards said that Merida's horse's name is. "Angus?" as if saying yes, the horse nodded his head up and down. I began to get a feel of worry because Merida was nowhere to be found, I also remember what King Fergus said, 'Mor'du might be lurking in the woods'. I hurried, tied a rope around Angus' neck and hooked it to my saddle and sent off to find Merida.

It was almost night and still no sign of Merida, I promised the King I would not stop until I find her. I ended up in a very dense part of the forest. 'I know the Princess is crazy, but would she be this crazy to go into this part of the forest?' Even though I thought otherwise something inside wanted me to go this way. I began to turn back when I saw little mists of blue forming a line and making strange sounds, "What the…are those… Will-o'-the-wisps?!" 'I remember the stories saying that they lead you to your fate…could they be leading me to Merida!' I quickly followed the wisps and then I saw fierily red hair. I quickly got down and ran over to see Merida lying on the ground unconscious, and pale. I wrapped her in my cloak and lifted her up in my arms, 'She's so cold. I got to get her to someplace warm and fast!'

I held her as our horses galloped through the woods then we came across a cottage. 'It looks like someone's home. I hope they will let us stay for a while, until the rain dies down.' I found a dry place for the horses, grabbed my stuff and held Merida, still wrapped up in my cloak in my arms and went to the door. After knocking an old woman with a crow perched on her shoulder answered the door, "What can I do for you?" "Please, can you let us stay here for a while until the rain dies down and until she is awake and warm?" Noticing Merida in my arms she quickly brought us in and pulled us into a room with two beds. She quickly brought in a bowl of hot water, rag, bandages for her head, warm blankets, and built a fire in the fireplace. I set Merida gently down on one of the beds, then the woman shooed me out of the room. Moments later she let me back in and I saw Merida in a nightgown and her tattered dress in a corner of the room drying. I turned to the old woman and said, "Thank you and don't mind me asking you but, who are you?" The woman answered, "I'm just a humble woodcarver." She then left the room. I turned back towards Merida and smiled, "You really are troublesome are you." I grabbed a couple of blankets and covered her up so she won't get any colder. Then I grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to her bed, I took the bandage that was on the night stand next to her bed and firmly, but gently wrapped it around her bump and tied it. Then I took the rag and damped it in the water and wiped it around her face. I did that for a while, when I put my hand to her forehead I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, she's getting warmer and her colors returning." Drowsiness starts to get to me my head falls against the bed above my arms. I fall asleep unaware of the smile present on my face.


	3. The Misunderstanding

**Hi everyone sorry it took so long for it to be updated this month has been so crazy with school and work and for a while I had writers block. I promise I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the Forest, The Cottage: (Merida's POV)<strong>

'Ow…why does my head hurt so much?' I slowly open my eyes to the brightness of the sun coming from the window. As I look around the room I noticed that I'm in some sort of bedroom but not in the castle. 'Where is this place? I remember I was on Angus but I can't remember anything after that.' I brought a hand to my head and felt the bandage wrapped around it, 'That's right I hit my head and fell of Angus, and I hit my head again and lost conscious.' I sat up and felt a small movement next to me. I turned my head and my eyes went wide, 'WHAT! W-what is he doing here!?' In an instant of self-defense I kicked him away then slapped him, making the young Macintosh wide awake and on the floor in pain. "Owww! What was that for?!" Glaring down at the young lord I replied back, "Because I hate you and what were you doing so close to me?!" While rubbing part of his cheek where I hit him he replied, "I must've fallen asleep next to you without knowing, and is this any way to treat your knight and shining armor." Confused I ask, "What do you mean by 'knight in shining armor'?" Smirking he stood back up and replied, "You fell of Angus and hit your head uncounsious. You were cold and pale, and I saved you." I couldn't believe what I just heard. That this young lord saved me from being dead, even after what I did to embarrass him and his family. "I'm sure you're wondering why? Well to put it bluntly it was orders from your Father, the King." I shocked expression turned furious at the young lord, "Well guess what, I'm NOT going back there especially with a selfish, egotistical, idiotic lord like you!" I stormed out of the room letting the door slam behind me. As I walked down the hallway I came across a kitchen where an old woman mixing something in a pot on a stove. Noticing my presence the woman called out, "It's very rude to linger in doorways young lass." "I'm sorry, but might I ask you just who are you?" The woman turned around and replied, "Just a humble woodcarver. Now why don't you sit down I'm making porridge." I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the seats, the woman then placed a hot bowl of porridge in front of me. I silently ate it as the woman began to speak, "That young man must care about you so much is he was begging for a place for you to get warm, it seemed like he didn't care what happened to him. Well…that's young love for you." I nearly choked on what was in my mouth at what she said, 'What!? Young love!? Oh please I doubt that's true…but what if Macintosh wasn't lying about saving me like that? What do I say to him?'

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the Forest, The Cottage: (Young Macintosh's POV)<strong>

As soon as Merida left I looked in the mirror on a dresser and noticed a small red mark of her hand when she slapped me. 'Geez, and here I was having second thoughts about her. I can't believe she slapped my perfect face like that…but I got to give her some credit she's stronger than she looks.' "But I guess I did kind of scare her when she saw me lying on her bed like that. And I guess that whole 'knight in shining armor' thing probably wasn't helping my case." I smelled the distinct smell of porridge from down the hall and decided to go there. As I walk down I try to figure out a way to tell Merida everything without making myself a bigger fool then I already am.


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Sorry for the wait everybody I had a writer's block on what Merida and Young Macintosh (Alister) do after they leave the cottage. I also was busy this month with school and at home. I promise I'll try to upload as much as possible. Enjoy! (I don't own anything!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Cottage: Young (Alister) Macintosh POV<strong>

Merida and I mounted our horses, we stocked up on food and supplies. We were just about ready to leave when I turned around to face the old woman, "Thank you once again for what you did to help." The old woman smiled, "Oh it was nothing dearie I was glad to help. Please come back again sometime." I thank her kind gesture then Merida and I set off. We ended up at a crossroad left leads back to Dumbroch Castle and right leads to the rest of the forest. I was just about to turn left when Merida turned Angus to the right. I turned my horse to catch up to her. "Hey! Did you forget that your castle is the opposite direction?" She never turned her head, "I know it's the other way but I don't want to go back there. I've had enough with being a princess it's always do this, do that I never get to be a normal lass like every other girl." Hearing what she said I never knew we had something in common, my entire life my father wanted me to be the perfect man for both my people and family name. 'Wait!? Maybe this could work. I could trick her into going back to the castle by letting her become a normal. I know that might sound crazy but considering her personality it might actually work.' I took a deep breath, "Well what are we waiting for?" Merida looked at me in shock, "Wait are you serious?!" I smiled, "Yeah you want to be a normal lass right?" After a brief moment Merida gave off a big smile, 'Wow…I have never seen a smile like that before.' A competitive look then came across her face, "Alright then how about a race to the next town." "You're on!" And with that we took off the wind in our face and the light from the sun shining down on us. Merida was ahead of me, but I manage get up right next to her. She looked at me from the side and said, "By the way I didn't get your name." Looking back at her I replied, "My name's Alister." She smiled, "Nice to meet you Alister. I know you know my name, but it's Merida."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's just one POV I wanted Merida and Alister's adventure to start after they made the decision.<strong>


End file.
